miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloys de Kloet
Aloys is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In The Scientist, one of his experiments is purposefully sabotaged by Chloe, who was upset that Aloys refused to do her project for her. He was infected by Hawk Moth and became the Scientist (Le Scientifique), a supervillain who mixes combinations of chemicals to create weapons and explosions. He is half French, half Dutch. //This is a fan character created by tumblr user kurth-naga// Appearance Aloys is fairly tall and slim, with messy dark green-tinted hair which he pins down on the right side of his head. His eyes are heterochromic, with his right eye being a slightly darker shade of blue than the left. He wears a blue and white baseball t-shirt, with a light blue bandana folded into a triangle and tied around his neck. He wears dark grey jeans and red sneakers. Personality Aloys is quiet and reserved, and is a great lover of science, particularly Chemistry and Physics. He can often be found studying in the library or conducting experiments in the laboratories after school hours. He is a clear and logical thinker and a compulsive planner, often going out his way to make sure he is organised. He is known to be good friends with Nathanael and Juleka, having known them since they were young. A pacifist by nature, he abhors violence and actively tries to sort out conflicts between people - but can be unforgiving when his organisation or experiments are compromised. As The Scientist, his personality changes drastically, becoming more spontaneous (particularly as his ability as a supervillain relies on quick thinking to be able to mix chemicals and create effects in quick succession) as opposed to his usually rational demeanor. After he is transformed back by Ladybug, he is visibly upset at the destruction he has caused whilst akumatized, and ultimately chooses to help all of his classmates with the project. Relationships Nathaniel Kurtzberg Aloys and Nathaniel are shown to be the best of friends - they sit together in classes and spend most of their time together. They have attended the same schools for much of their lives, and help each other out a lot with their respective subjects, as Aloys has more of a talent for science and maths where Nathaniel is more artistically-minded. They enjoy sitting on the steps of the Trocadero; Nathaniel draws whilst Aloys reads his textbooks. Juleka Couffaine Aloys is also known to be good friends with Juleka, also having gone to the same schools when they were much younger. He is supportive of her and shows a great deal of concern when she becomes upset and is transformed into Reflekta. Abilities As a civilian Aloys is shown to be a very studious individual, and is often seen reading science textbooks or working in the school laboratories and library. He is implied to have a high level of mathematical skill compared to his classmates, as he was the first point of call for the other students to go to for help with their science project. As the Scientist As the Scientist, Aloys pulls various chemicals from a bag he carries and mixes them in various combinations in a glass conical flask (the item that held his akuma), which then allows him to create explosions and pull weaponry from the mixture, even when the weapon in question is larger than the bottle itself. Like many other akumatized villains, he is shown to have enhanced agility, speed and strength. However, without his chemicals on hand, he does not have any other abilities to use - and is thus weak without them. Trivia * Aloys has complete heterochromia - his right eye is a darker shade of blue than his left. * He is homosexual. Gallery ___ Category:Akumasona